1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handrails which are attached to a wall structure near a doorway opening, and more particularly to handrails of a folding or collapsible kind.
2. Background Art
Users of recreational vehicles such as travel trailers, fifth wheel vehicles, motor homes, and the like need a safe handrail which can be grasped when the persons, who may be of varying ages and heights, enter and exit a doorway to the vehicle. The handrail desirably is easily stored during periods of nonuse, such as when the vehicle is in motion, and desirably is rigid when the handrail is positioned in an operating position.
Handrails which are positioned and attached alongside a doorway to a structure, such as a recreational vehicle, are well known. A search of the U.S. Patent literature has developed the following patents:
Hansel U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,227 shows a completely rigid handrail apparatus which attaches to the side of a vehicle and which extends outwardly and downwardly to a vertical post 38 which rests on a platform or step assembly 20 which in turn rests on the ground.
Mason et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,660 et al) shows a safety bar for use in a cab of an earth moving vehicle. The safety bar folds away from the doorway area of the vehicle.
Gregory U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,550 shows an upwardly and downwardly foldable handrail which is connected hingedly to the side of a trailer home adjacent a doorway. The apparatus folds downwardly against the wall of the vehicle for storage. The device extends and locks into its extended position.
Evans U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,352 shows a foldable handrail which comprises a strut 21 (FIG. 2). The strut 21 is connected at one end to a bracket 23, which is anchored at a low location on the side of the vehicle, and at the opposite end to a pair 20 of tubular handrails which are pivotally mounted to the wall at an upper location. The strut 21 does not connect directly to the pair 20 of tubes, but rather has a throw bar 24 (FIG. 6) which attaches at 26 to the tubes. Also, there is a stabilizer strap 41, which is fixedly attached to the strut 21 and which is pivotally attached to the bracket 23.